Gundam Riding Stables
by GreetTheDawn
Summary: AU yaoi, Heero, Milli, and Quatre are brothers, and their parents own Gundam Riding stables. Trowa, Duo and Wufei, work for them. pairings 1x2 3x4 5x6 not as dumb as it sounds well maybe it is :P plz read?
1. Chapter 1 rewrite

**Chapter one**

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing, and I don't own a lot of the places I'm going to use. And I hope the people who do own then don't get mad at me 

A/N: Feel free to correct any of my mistakes when it comes to horses but if you are just doing it to show off then have fun. I will be doing show placings and stuff like that the Canadian way in case you are confused, cause I'm Canadian and well I only know the Canadian way. Feel free to e-mail me if you are confused about some thing but I will try to post all the terms that I don't think you would know at the bottom, So umm enjoy 

I'm alive an before I can post another chapter I have to revise my old ones so here you go and hopefully the next one will be up soonish… :D

"How long have we been working here now?" Duo asked.

"Umm almost two years why?" Wufei replied walking out of the stall.

"If we have been working here so long then why are we still mucking stalls and not riding." Duo yelled enraged.

"Because they have yet to see our talent." Trowa replied leading his 18hh* bay stallion* down the isle to where his friends were waiting.

Duo sighed. "Come on I guess we better get going." Duo turned and grabbed his 17.4hh black stud* out side. Wufei nodded and grabbed his 16hh dun stud, after he put the wheelbarrow away then began to follow behind Trowa and Duo.

Once outside they all mounted up and headed to the trails. They had been doing their nightly rides since they had started working at Gundam Riding Stables. It was a Grand Prix* barn and was well known for 'producing' Olympic riders.

Trowa, Wufei and Duo had been riding together all their lives with Wufei's parents, who before they died have given the boys the horses they were riding now. The horses were all half – brothers, out of the same stallion. When Wufei's parents had died they went looking for work at a place were they would be able to keep their horses and get riding time. They were getting plenty of work, but no riding time, which is why they had taken to riding at night. A lot of people had asked to buy the horses but all offers were refused. The other people at the barn wondered why they had such magnificent animals when they weren't using them, but they didn't know that at night when the boys left so did the horses, kind of sad if you thought about it.

"Next weekend there's a Trillium show at Tokai." Duo said breaking the silence. "Are we gonna go?"

"Will anyone from Gundam be there?" Wufei questioned.

"Not that I know of."

"Then I don't see why not. We have tomorrow off so we can take them over a few of the cross – country jumps*." Wufei said. Trowa nodded.

They got to their shared house and got off their horses letting them go loose. The only tack they had was used when they were doing schooling. Since they had raised the horses since they were foals they didn't need to worry about them running away or needing tack when they rode home or went for hacks. They didn't need the tack to ride at all but it was a requirement at shows, so they rode in it when they were jumping so they didn't go out of practice.

Wufei rolled out of bed and fell with a thump on to the floor. He groggily got out of his cocoon of blankets and walked into the kitchen were the phone was going off. "Hello?"

"Wufei is that you?" The other person asked.

"No it's the Easter bunny, what do you want Quatre?"

Quatre laughed nervously, "I know it's your guy's day off but would you be able to maybe come over and help me?"

"With what?" Wufei asked walking back to his room with the cordless to get dressed.

"Well I got a new horse and it's an Arabian, but I'm having trouble umm riding it."

"If you can't ride it why did you buy it?" Wufei asked already on his way to wake up Trowa and Duo.

"Because he's absolutely gorgeous and my dad needed a new breeding stud so well I couldn't resist." Quatre said nervously, "and I was told he was broke to ride, but so far every one has been bucked off of him."

Wufei sighed, "We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank – you so much Wufei."

"Don't be thanking me Trowa is the one who's going to ride him and he's also the one who gave me dirty looks so that I would go."

"Well… umm... I'llseeyouwhenyougethere." Quatre said hurriedly then hung up the phone.

"I'll go get the coffee you go wake up Maxwell." Trowa nodded and went off to Duo's room while Wufei went to the kitchen. After they had gotten three cups of coffee in to Duo, so he was no longer trying to kill everyone, they rode over to Gundam.

"You made it!" Quatre explained rushing over as soon as he saw them.

"Of course we did Q-ball." Duo exclaimed getting off of Deathscyth. "So where is he?"

"Heero is over in the foaling barn." Quatre replied.

Duo blushed, "I ment where's the horse."

"Oh, he's in arena two, but nobody can catch him and he still has the tack on so I'm worried he might do something." Quatre explained looking like he was about to cry.

"Come on, we'll head over there now." Trowa said reaching out an arm. Quatre nodded and grabbed Trowa's out stretched arm so that he could get on to Heavyarms behind Trowa, it was a long walk to arena two.

"You guys go ahead I'm going to see Heero." Duo said walking away 'Scyth following behind him. Wufei sighed as Shenlong turned in a different direction then everyone else. "Shen, you're going the wrong way." The horse just snorted. "Sheny, Where are we going? *"

"Hello Wufei, I thought today was your day off?"

"Hello Milliardo, it is. Stupid horse." The last part was mumbled.

"Well then would you like to go for a hack with me? Tallgeese needs to stretch his legs."

"I suppose."

"Good lets go, we can stop by the house and get a picnic lunch." Milliardo smiled and Wufei blushed. "Sounds good." Wufei replied.

They rode over to the house and Wufei held Goose while Milli went and got their lunch. Once Milli was back on his horse they rode off towards the woods the housed the trails. They wandered around for a few hours, then stopped by a small lake for lunch. Milli untacked Goose so that he could join Shen and play in the water.

"What are you doing?!" Wufei yelled when he saw Milli start to strip.

"I'm going swimming." Milli replied, taking of his boxers, "You coming?"

"NO!" Wufei yelled turning away.

"Why not the water is great." Milli replied from the middle of the pond where he was treading water.

"I have to go." Wufei replied standing up and going over to Shen. He mounted but in stead of leaving Shenlong brought him to the water and bucked. Usually Wufei would have stayed on but since he was distracted he went flying, and landed a few feet away from Milliardo. He surfaced and was choking. He felt arms wrap around him and sank into the embrace. "Come on we have to get your clothes off so that they can dry. Then we can go swimming properly." Wufei just nodded hanging off of Milli as he brought him to the shore and striped him.

By the time Wufei realized what was happening he was back in the water, only this time he wasn't wearing any clothes. He swam away from Milli and tried to get back to shore but was again grabbed around the waist. "Where do you think you are going?" Milli's breath tickled his neck. "What's wrong Wufei?" Milli's hand moved down a bit, so it was resting just above his cock. "Are you enjoying this, Wufei?" He asked moving his hand further down so now it was resting over his semi-hard cock. "Do you want more Wufei?" Wufei whimpered, and Milliardo grabbed his cock, making Wufei moan.

"Trowa, I was umm wondering well you see I…" Quatre fell silent when Trowa looked at him over his shoulder.

"Yes Quatre?"

"Never mind." Quatre replied looking down.

"Come on." Trowa got off Heavyarms and held his arms open for Quatre who smiled and slid into them. Trowa lifted Quatre's chin up so they were staring into each other's eyes. They became entranced and slowly began to move closer and closer until their lips brushed. Quatre pulled back and started to apologize but was silenced by Trowa's lips covering his again, only this time they were more demanding. Quatre melted into it.

"Hee-chan?" Duo questioned walking into the foaling barn.

"Hello." Duo screamed and turned around to see and amused smirk on his lover's face. "Don't do that!" Duo yelled.

"Sorry." Heero replied before pulling him into a bruising kiss.

After their mini make-out session Trowa and Quatre walked into arena 2 where Trowa got his first look at Quatre new horse.

"He is gorgeous, now lets get you on him."

"What Trowa no!" Quatre yelled.

"He's one of those one rider horses, and he picks you as his rider." Trowa explained leading him over to the horse.

"No Trowa please no."

"Would I ever let something happen to you?" Trowa asked stepping infront of his new lover.

"No." Quatre replied softly.

Trowa smirked then lifted him up and placed him on top of the horse that had been waiting for him. Quatre smiled at his lover who was moving to the center of the ring. Trowa began the lesson not noticing the two people half hidden in the shadows.

*hh means Hands, that's how we measure horses 1hh = 4inches

*Stallion is an un neutered male horse

*Stud is another name for stallion

*Grand Prix is like the top level of show jumping

*Cross – country jumps are jumps that are outside and are usually built on the ground so they can't really be moved with out destroying the jumps, and it is usually really long, and I really can explain them lol, the jumps r suppose to look as natural as possible..

*I talk to my horses when I'm riding all the time. Lol

A/N: That's it for chapter one hopefully I will have the next chapter up shortly

So let me know and feel free to flame me as well I need some entertainment :P

Umm this is updated lol I never realize how many mistakes were in it, I think I'm going to fire my beta lol, and the second chapter should be up shortly. Thanx for Reading 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Well it only took me three years to get it up so here you go and so you know I have the 3 chapy started and hopefully it won't take me three years to get that up lmfao.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam wing or most of the places I'm going to use.

Warnings : Mild Yaoi between Fei and Milli, and Heero and Duo, I think.

Quatre looked terrified as he rode in a small circle around Trowa. After a few laps with the horse staying at the same steady pace Quatre grew more confident.

"I can do this!" Quatre half yelled, and looked sheepish for startling his horse. Trowa smiled in encouragement "What's his name?"

"Sandrock" Quatre replied as he started to make bigger circles and was soon going around the whole arena. Quatre picked up a trot as he was going by the bleachers. Unfortunately it was the wrong time to ask, the horse spooked when something can flying down and hit him in the ass, and took off out the still open door. Trowa ran out of the arena after them and whistled for Heavyarms. As he was running, Heavyarms came up beside him and Trowa vaulted up onto his back to chase after Quatre and Sandrock.

Heero and Duo had just walked out of the foaling barn and were on their way to the house when they saw the run away horse with its' blonde passenger, Trowa following behind. Duo did the same as Trowa had done and whistled to call his horse and as he went running past Duo grabbed mane swung up onto 'Scythe's back. * As soon as he was on and chasing after the other two he pulled out his cell-phone and 2 – wayed Wufei.

"'Fei pick this thing up right now!" Duo yelled.

"What is it Maxwell, I was … busy."

"Get dressed and get riding Quatre's new horse ran away with him."

"Where are you?"

"We just entered the east trail, are you near there?"

"Yes, we'll try to head them off."

"We?"

"Shut up Maxwell." Wufei ground out as he got on to Sheny. He took him out to the main trail to await Quatre and his run away horse.

Wufei didn't have to wait long, he heard the horses hoofbeats on the ground and started Shenlong at an easy trot going up the trail, he looked over his shoulder and when he saw the Arab come running he kicked Shenlong into a gallop. When the horse pulled up along side of him he pulled Quatre off and placed him infront of him. Once Quatre was holding on to Shenlong, Wufei stood up and jump onto the other horse. It took him a few moments to he grabbed the reins. When he finally got a hold of them he pulled, trying to get the horse to slow down and under control. It took him a half a mile to gain control of the run away horse and when he did he turned back and rode to the others. They had all grouped where Shenlong had stopped.

As Wufei rode closer he was able to see that Trowa was comforting Quatre who was bawling his eyes out.

"What happened?" Wufei demanded as soon as he was off.

"We don't know he just spooked." Trowa explained

"Horses don't spook for no reason, Barton. Now lets head back to the barn." Everyone nodded and got on their respective horses, 'cept for Quatre who go on behind Trowa and Wufei who got back on the Arab.

They slowly made their way back to the barn, Wufei trying his hardest to calm down the now skittish horse.

When they made it back to the barn Quatre's father came running out to find out what had happened.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Father." Quatre replied as his father tried to usher him in to the house.

"Come inside your mother is worried sick."

"But I have to take care of Sandrock!"

"Let them do what they were hired to do." Mr. Winner gave to boys a pointed look, "And Milliardo, you get your ass in the house to there are certain things we must discuss." Milliardo nodded and handed Tallgeese's reins over to Duo as he gave him an apologetic look and headed into the house, Quatre being dragged behind him.

"Well that was fun." Duo mumbled leading Tallgeese to the barn, Wufei, Trowa and the horses following behind.

After the horses had been untacked and put away, the boys headed to the arena to see if they could find out what had spooked Sandrock. "This is pointless, what ever spooked him is probably long gone by now." Duo muttered sitting on the bleachers.

"I don't think so." Wufei replied picking up a rubber bouncy ball from the sand.*

"Ya think some one threw it?" Duo asked getting up and walking down to where the other two where standing.

Trowa nodded.

"Why would they?" Both of them turned to look at Wufei.

"It's possible that someone wanted Quatre to get hurt so that his father would sell the horse."

"The horse can't be worth that much can it?" Duo asked.

"I don't know. I think we need to find out more about Sandrock." Trowa and Duo nodded and they left the barn.

"I'm fine Father, I swear." Quatre tried to calm his enraged father who hadn't stopped pacing since he got home.

"First thing in the moment that horse in gone."

"Please don't its not his fault, I think someone threw something at him."

"Nothing you say is going to change my mind, now go get changed we have company coming for supper."

"Yes Father." Quatre mumbled walking out of his Father's study, Milliardo following behind him.

Trot is a little faster then the walk and more bouncy, it consists of two beats with the opposite front and back leg moving together.

Yes this is possible, it's really hard to do but it is possible.

Most arenas have sand in them but there are some that have dirt and other stuff like wood chips…

A/N : I love these things, lol. I'm really sorry its been so long since I've updated, I kinda sorta forgot about it lol. Any ways I have no idea when the next chapy will be up but hopefully I will still have some readers, and chances are this chapter will get updated like three times before I like it lol, the first chapter has been updated again. Lol. Anyways thnx for reading. Until next time 


End file.
